greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Winning a Battle, Losing the War
Winning a Battle, Losing the War '''Et sykkelritt skader flere folk, en av dem blir hjernedød. Cristina og Izzie vil bruke organene hans til donasjon, men de finner ut at organ høsting er en følsom prosedyre. I mellomtiden, takler George men en over-flørtende pasient, og Meredith må takle det at Izzie og George har flyttet inn, Alex som viser seg frem, og holde Derek på arm lengde.''' Sammendrag "''''''Vi lever livene våre på kirurgisk avdeling. Syv dager i uken, 14 timer i døgnet. Vi er sammen mer enn vi er atskilt.'''''"' Meredith ligger i senga, klokka er 04:37 og det regner. Hun våkner og Izzie stirrer på henne ved siden av sengen, hun holder en kopp med kaffe og sier at Georges sitt rom er større en hennes. Meredith står opp, snubler, står opp igjen og går. "''''''Etter en stund...''''"''' Izzie følger ette og sier at hun burde ha størst rom, siden hun har mer klær. "''''''blir spesialutdanningens måter...''''"''' George bryter inn og sier at han kom først, men Izzie sier at det er Merediths valg. "''''''slik man styrer livet.''''"''' George forteller Izzie at hans rom bare er fem centimeter større enn hennes, men Izzie sier at han har større skap. "''''''For det første: Hold styr på stillingen. For det andre: Gjør alt du kan for å overliste den andre.''''"''' George ber Izzie putte klærne sine noen andre steder, men hun insisterer på at alt er fylt med Meredith mors bokser. De spør Meredeith om de ikke kan putte noen av eskene på et lager eller pakke ut noe og gjøre det mer hjemmekoselig. Izzie og George spør fort om de kan se på noen av de filmene hvor Ellis utfører utrolige operasjoner. Men Meredith stenger døren rett foran ansiktene deres; et øyeblikk senere åpner hun den igjen, tar Izzies kaffe og stenger døren igjen. Hun glir nedover døren med kaffen i hånden. "''''''For det tredje: Ikke bli venn med fienden.''''"''' Bailey står på gatehjørnet og ser forvirret ut, Shepherd kommer henne i møte og sier halla, men hun ber ham være stille, og at det skjer noe viktig i dag, men hun kan ikke huske det. Derek går over gangfeltet, Bailey tar tak i ham og får han unna i det flere syklister sykler forbi og to krasjer. På sykehuset klager Bailey til turnuslegene og sier at det er tosker på sykler som dreper seg selv. Alex spør George om hun har glemt og tatt medisinen og George blir overrasket over at han ikke har hørt om løpet. Webber, Burke og Shepherd stirrer på OS timeplanen, de legger merke til at den er utmerket; godt timet, balansert og effektiv. Og kanskje de blir ferdige tidlig, men så kommer Bailey og forteller ham at det er «Dead Baby Bike Race» startet for 20 minutter siden. George og Meredith forklarer at hvert år arrangerer «Dead Baby-baren» et hemmelig og ulovlig sykkelløp. Meredith snakker om det; «Galskap, sykkelbud kjører om kapp med trafikken for å prøve å slå hverandre for litt gratis tequila..» Bailey sier at hun trenger noen operasjon, sjefen trenger en høyre hånd. Alle rekker opp hånden og Bailey velger George. "''''''Og, ja, for det fjerde: absolutt alt er konkurranse.''''"''' Bailey advarer de andre med å ikke omgås AMK-kandidater (de vet visstnok ikke forskjellen på ræva og en esophagus). De blir bedt om å sy kjapt, og skrive ut kjappere. Få folk opp på operasjon. Og hennes siste advarsel blir og ikke slåss om pasienter. Turnuslegene løper og puffer hverandre for å få sett de skadde. Izzie og Cristina løper for å få fatt på en pasient. "''''''Den som sa at det viktigste ikke er å vinne...'''"''' Meredith ser en mann med «pinne fra et sykkehjul» i magen, og hun og Alex løper mot ham. "''''''holdt aldri en skalpell''''"''' Bak gardinen krangler de over pasienten men etter en stund, tar [[Viper|paisenten]] gardinen bort og spør om de ikke bare kan dra de ut og sy ham, så han kan vinne løpet. Meredith sier at de ikke bare kan dra de ut, de må ta noen tester, men Alex har alt begynt og dra de ut og sier til Meredith at det bare er overflatiske sår, ikke kirurgisk, Alex går og lar Meredith sy ham sammen. Cristina, Izzie og Derek står over en pasient, Cristina forteller Derek at han er; nanvløs fotgjenger i 30-årene, påkjørt av en bilist som unnvek en sykkel, Bevissthetsgrad 3, pupiller urørlige og dilaterte, atropin gitt for puls på 40-tallet. Trykk 183/112. O2-metning 98 prosent. Hun fortsetter med å diagnostisere ham og Burke kunngjør at sykkelrittet har krevd sitt første offer. Izzie spør om han vil bli operert, men Derek ber henne ta EEG og bekreftende tester, og vis han ikke reagerer i løpet av seks timer må de erklære ham hjernedød. Webber står og vasker seg og George kommer inn og spør om han skal vaske seg. Han sier nei, han må bli der hele dagen, så han må holde oppsyn med pre- og postoperative pasienter. Webber ber ham ta godt vare på en kompis av ham, [[Lloyd Mackie]], på rom 4451. Han ligger i senga og skal til å tenne på en sigarett, men George sier at røyking dreper og tar den bort. Lloyd sier at leverkreften vil drepe ham uansett, og at sigarettene bare gjør at det går fortere. George insisterer på at det er håp, og at han er øverst på donorlisten. Lloyd forteller ham at han har vært på toppen i åtte måneder. Izzie og Cristina er med pasienten sin, Izzie er bekymret over at han ikke har reagert og at det bare er fem timer igjen, men Cristina forteller henne at hun bare vil at han skal skynde seg over på den andre siden, så hun kan skaffe seg en ny kasus. Izzie er sjokkert, og hun snakker om hvordan det er sløsing med liv. Cristina sier så at det er sløsing med gode organer også, og Izzie blir med på planen hennes. Meredith syr Viper og samtidig flørter han og kaller henne en «ei lekker rype». Hun ignorer det og bruker det til å få overtalt ham til å bli for noen tester, og at hun kan la ham gå under en time. Han sier nei, han må fullføre løpet, før han går ber hun ham om å signere under på at han gikk mot legens råd. Etter å ha signert, står han opp for å gå, han snur seg, tar tak i Merdith og kysser henne. Viper drar, og Meredith rister på hodet og begynner og ta av på sengen. Hun ser opp og ser Derek utenfor. Derek entreer rommet og Meredith spør om han er sjalu, han sier nei, men han døde nesten i dag, hvordan ville hun ha følt det om hun aldri fikk gått ut med ham. Hun ber han om å ikke være så selvgod og spør ham så om det er jakten, og det er bare en lek for ham. Hun går ut sint. Bailey operer om Izzie og Cristina kommer inn. De spør om de kan høste organer fra pasienten sin. Bailey blir overrasket og sier at da må de ha ID til pasienten, kontakte familien og få et samtykke skjema. Izzie og Cristina forter seg ut. Alex går til en pult hvor O'Malley sitter. Han forklarer at han gjemmer seg for Lloyd, fordi han tror at Lloyd er tiltrukket av ham. Alex sier at han burde gå for det, men innser fort at George ikke er homofil. George ser sjokkert ut i det Alex går. Izzie og Cristina kommer gående og George spør Cristina og Meredith tror han er homofil. Hun spør om han er og når han svarer nei, blir hun overrasket. En kvinne kommer mot Izzie og Cristina går til henne igjen. Izzie gir sykepleieren hotellkortet som skal gis til politiet, for å finne ut hvilket hotell han var på og ID. George spør om de har en potensiell donor. Han spør om blodtypen og sammenlikner den med den i journalen Izzie ser på nanvløs og snakker til ham «Jeg vet du nok ikke kan høre meg, og at du føler en dragning mot lyset, der alt er bare glorier og spis-så-mye-du-vil-buffe og sånt. Å dele organene dine med noen er en fin ing. Men jeg tror du har en familie. Jeg føler det på meg. Så det ville vært flott om du kunne gjøre meg en tjeneste og bli bedre. Bare...lev. Tror du at du kan prøve det for min skyld?» Plutselig går almen og hjertet hans stopper. Meredith kommer inn og de bestemmer seg for å gi ham dopamin, og blodoverføring, selv om de egentlig skal la ham dø. George undersøker Mackie samtidig som Mackie flørter med ham, samtidig går Izzie og Meredith opp noen trapper. Cristina møter dem og hun sier at han trenger en operasjon for å kunne bli donor. Izzie innsisteer på at han skal opereres. Cristina forteller Meredith at de må gå høyere enn Bailey for at planen skal fungere. Så de forstyrrer Dr. Burke når han er på toalettet. De ber han reparer han navnløse hjerte og han understreker at de liker og gå over streken, og han ber dem enten slenge ut en, eller lukke døra. Meredith går til Derek og spør om råd. Så han råder henne om å gå til sjefen i stedet for Burke. Izzie, Meredith og Cristina spør George og han vil være med på en transplantasjon operasjon. Når Webber spør hvordan det går med Mackie, forteller George at han kan ha funnet en lever til ham, og sjefen hører nye etter. Alex ser at de andre ser på George og Webber, og spør hva de driver med. Burke kommer gående forbi og Webber stopper ham og forteller ham om operasjonen. I det Burke ser mot turnuslegene, skynder de seg bort. Alex blir og i det Burke snur seg for å gå, følger han etter. Under operasjonen assisterer Alex Burke. I galleriet, stirrer turnuslegene på Alex men Izzie er bare glad for at pasienten deres blir operert. En sykepleier ankommer og forteller Izzie at navnløs har blitt identifisert og kona er på vei. Derek introduserer kona, [[Shelley Davidson]], for Izzie og går, han sier at de kan tilkalle ham om det er noe. Izzie forteller at mannen hennes kan våkne, men hvi det ikke er noe forandring i løpet av morgen tidlig, vil de snakke om organdonasjon for [[Kevin Davidson|Kevin]]. Webber klapper lett på Mackies skulder, han sier at George har funnet ham en lever. Mackie ser på Webber og så på George. Han prøver og unngå og gråte, og ser en annen vei når Webber klapper han på skulderen. George går. Alex kommer inn i garderoben for Meredith, han sier han lukter av hjerteoperasjon og han starter med å gni seg på henne. Meredith snur seg og tar tak i ham, dytter ham mot et skap. Hun ber ha om og holde seg unna henne og bare så han vet det, så lukter han dritt. Hun snur seg og begge ser Derek. Meredith går tilbake til skapet sitt, så er hun virkelig i ferd med å angripe henne, men Derek stopper henne og ber ham om å gå. Han dytter ham ut døren og stenger den samtidig som Alex lager en grimase mot henne. Hun stenger skapet og gjør seg klar til å dra, han åpner døren for henne og hun ser på ham noen sekunder, før hun så går. Meredith ankommer huset samtidig som Izzie og George går gjennom videoer av moren som operer. Meredith er rasende, og spør hvorfor de rører filmene. Hun stormer opp trappen og Izzie og George stirrer på hverandre og ler. Utenfor sykehuset forklarer Meredith til Cristina om hvor irriterende de nye romkameratene hennes er, Cristina sier at hun kan kaste dem ut, men Meredith sier at hun ikke kan. Alex kommer gående bak dem og entreer sykehuset med å klage over at han er på AKM igjen, mens Cristina får høste organer, irritert over Alex, tuller de begge om at de skal bli lesbiske. Heisen plinger, men de tar trappen i stedet for. Cristina snakker med Kevins kone og en liten jente. Hun går igjennom skjemaet med henne, men Shelley begynner å gråte, og Cristina forlater rommet og sier til Bailey at hun ikke er en sånn person og det er for vanskelig. Bailey forteller henne at ingen sa at det kom til å bli lett, men mannen er en person ikke bare en man tar organene fra. Hun tenker på det og går inn igjen og snakker mer Shelley igjen. George undersøker Mackie. Når Mackie begynner å flørte med han igjen, prøver han og si flau at han ikke er homofil. Mackie smiler og forklarer at han aldri trodde det, og han er heller ikke det. Han forteller George at å dø er et «arrestanten løslates»-kort. Han kan være så dristig som han vil, det er ingen som kan gjøre noe med det. Han fortsetter med å spørre om det er noen han er tiltrukket av som han ikke kan få, og etter en stund svarer han Meredith. I forberedelserommet for organdonasjonen snakker Burke om hvordan han ikke liker høsting av organer siden han redder liv, og høsting ender ett. Izzie hvisker fort til Kevin at han gjorde det beste han kunne og tar farvel. Meredith og Alex jobber og Meredith ser Viper som sitter og venter i en stol. Hun spør Alex hvorfor han er der, og om hvor lenge han har sittet der. Alex sier han ikke vet, han var for opptatt med ordentlige kasuser. Viper starter og hoste og Meredith går nervøst mot ham. Han prøver og stå opp og hun løper mot ham, men han faller bevisstløs og det kommer blod ut av munnen hans. Hun løfter opp skjorten hans og ser at stingene er revet opp og området rundt har hovnet opp på størrelse med en liten melon. Meredith skaffer Viper en seng og hun setter seg oppå han og prøver og holde såret lukket, i det hun ber en sykepleier om å ringe OS for å si at de er på vei og tilkall Baliey. De ankommer OS og Bailey ber Meredith vasker seg og hun ber Alex om å gå tilbake, som straff for å bare ha tid til de «heftige» sakene. Mackie blir klartgjort for operasjon og sjefen ber ham telle nedover. Izzie og Cristina vasker seg og Webber og Burke kommer. Han sier at han er i siderommet når han er klar. Så opererer de. Organene blir plassert i plastikk poser og spesial bokser. Leveren blir plassert på is og George tar den og leverer den til sjefen, som legger den i Mackie. Tilbake ved høstingen stopper hjerterytmen i det hjerte blir tatt ut. Alle pakker og er klare for å gå, men Izzie blir igjen. Hun sier hun vil sy ham sammen igjen, for familiens skyld. Cristina blir igjen for å hjelpe. Senere møter de Shelley og de sier at det er klart. Cristina ser bort på Vipers venner som også venter. Bailey og Meredith kommer for å snakke med dem. Bailey starter da med å kjefte, «Går det bra med ham? Nei. Det går slettes ikke bra. Han kastet kroppen nedover et betongfjell i full fart uten noen hensikt. Jeg vet at dere piercer dere, røyker og behandler kroppene deres som om grungetryner som dere er usårlige. Det er greit. Vil dere drepe dere med å fly ned et betongfjell, vær så god. Men det finnes andre folk som går, kjører og prøver å leve livene sine på betongfjellet. En av dem fikk ristet løs hjernen fordi sutrete, ubrukelige, snørrunger som dere...-, Meredith avbryter henne så Bailey roer seg ned og forteller dem at hun mener at han ikke er bra, så går hun. Flau. Forteller Meredith at Bailey er veldig trøtt, men han vil klare seg. Meredith pakker sakene sine i garderoben og Derek kommer inn og stenger døren. Han sier at det ikke er jakten, ikke en lek det er håret hennes. Meredith hever øyebrynene og han forklarer at det lukter godt. Han sier at hun er ubegripelig sjefete. Hun sier at hun fremdeles ikke vil gå ut med ham, men han forlater og sier «Det sier du nå.» Webber forteller Mackie at operasjonen gikk bra og Mackie innser at han må slutte og røyke og smiler, og holder Georges hånd. "'''''Det fins en annen måte å overleve konkurransen på. En måte ingen forteller en om. En man må lære selv. (Meredith går for dagen. Hun ser Viper med vennene sine og de smiler.) For det femte: Det handler ikke om kappløpet i det hele tatt. Det fins verken vinnere eller tapere. Seirene regner i antall liv som blir reddet."''''' Meredith åpner døren, Izzie, Cristina og George spiser pizza, drikker øl og ser på operasjoner på video. Alle stopper for å se på Meredith og George buser ut med at Cristina tvang dem, Cristina stirrer på ham. "'''''Og iblant, hvis man er smart, er det sitt eget liv man redder."''''' Meredith spør hva vi ser på, setter seg og tar litt popkorn. De ser på noen få sekunder og plutselig roper alle og ler av sjokk over noe på videoen. Musikk *'''Fools Like Me''' - Lisa Loeb *'''I Won't Be Left''' - Tegan and Sara *'''There's a Girl''' - The Ditty Bops *'''Wishful Thinking''' - The Ditty Bops *'''You Are My Joy''' - Reindeer Section '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Winning a Battle, Losing the War, sunget av Kings of Convenience.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] Pasienter og familie *[[Viper]] - Callum Blue *[[Kevin Davidson]] - *[[Shelley Davidson]] - Claire Lautier *[[Lloyd Mackie]] - Keith David Familie og venner